1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for coiling and removing waste slivers produced by cutting false selvedges of one or a number of edges of cloth during the weaving operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time, slivers which have been separated from the edge of a piece of cloth are removed by different means. For example, the slivers can be taken up by gripping between two toothed or roughened wheels which rotate at constant speed, the slivers being then allowed to fall to the ground or into a can. As a general rule, the loom has one pair of wheels for each sliver. In a system of this type, the tensions of the slivers are not perfectly constant or balanced and cannot be regulated, thus resulting in breakages and stoppages of the loom for reasons which are not specifically related to the weaving mechanism.
In order to eliminate these undesirable stoppages and thus to increase the productivity of the loom, the present invention proposes a method and a device for automatically balancing the tensions of the slivers.